Secerts
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: He smiled as he figured now would be a good time to say those three little words that would change them forever. A short One-shot Arie Jay who is an amazing writer.


**Okayy… So I feel bad for being cocky to Arie Jay when I reviewed her Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance and I know her birthday was three days ago and well this is for you Arie Jay. (:**

_To: Arie Jay_

_You are an amazing write and I feel like such a jerk for my review on Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance... Believe me I'm normally not like that... I don't know what came over me to be so cocky... But I am glad you pmed me asking. :) I was going to read it right after I signed in anyways._

* * *

"Tell me a secret." Sonny murmured as she snuggled into Chad's side. They had just gotten back to his house after a very romantic dinner out at the Sushi place they had gone for their failed first date.

Chad sighed as he thought for a second what could he tell her that no one knew about? "I… I'm really from Texas?" He said more as a question cause he wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. Sonny let out a giggle. "I know. You sometimes let a little southern accent out every now and then but you never notice it." She said kissing his shoulder as she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

He looked at her with a questioning glance. "Your turn." He whispered in her ear as he muted the television. Sonny blushed a little at how close he was to her and the thought that had ran across her mind at that moment wasn't exactly what she meant to be thinking.

"I…I… I ummm…. I was one of the biggest Mackenzie Fall's nerd's back in Wisconsin until I met you and you stole my fro-yo." She blushed as she buried her head into his shirt. She could feel him smiling triumphantly as he kissed her head. "I thought you looked really hot in the blue dress you used for your So you think you can pp sketch…. Just don't go blond on me…" He murmured.

Sonny looked up at him wide eyed. "That… That was before we admitted to liking each other." She said shocked. "I kinda sorta liked you a lot before you might have started liking me?" Chad said blushing as he looked away." He shifted a little on the couch before glancing at Sonny who had an amused smiled.

"Your… your turn." Chad stuttered before looking away. "When I broke up with you after finding out Chaz went out with me on most of our dates… I was miserable for the rest of the day… then I kept wanting to call and take you back but I figured if you didn't like being out with me what was the point… I had several times almost called before putting the phone back down. I was slightly relieved when I agreed to the Pirate thing but was discouraged when I realized you didn't know a thing about me…" Sonny whispered quietly as she looked at Chad before looking down.

Chad let out a uncomfortable grunt before moving away from Sonny and lent forward on his elbows to the rested on his knees. "Why did you take me back?" He asked as he glanced sideways at her. "It doesn't make sense? Shouldn't I be here alone depressed and wishing I still had you while your with some other guy who is like a million times better than me an treats you a hell of a lot better than I did?" Chad asked as he ran a hand through his short soft hair.

Sonny smiled before leaning forward so she was mirroring the way he was sitting. "I took you back because I had saw you were willing to fight for me. You attempted to ride a bike just to get me to notice how much you really cared. Then went you fell you remembered who I was and the date and you didn't seem worried you fell into a pile of trashcans filled with trash." Sonny said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You fought for me. No one has ever done that for me before." She said as she looked at him with a smile.

"Wanna know another secret?" Chad asked smiling at her. Sonny lifted her head and nodded quickly before stopping at pressing a hand to her forehead. "Stupid you're not suppose to nod that fast." Chad said smiling at her before taking one of her hands.

He smiled as he figured now would be a good time to say those three little words that would change them forever. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. His eyes widened as he felt Sonny fling herself onto him. "Oh. Chad." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh. Don't cry Sonny. Please don't. I don't like it when you cry." Chad said worried he said it too soon. "Happy tears Chad happy tears." She said before pressing her mouth to his. She pushed him back a little so his back was against the couch again.

"I. Love. You. To." She said punctuating every word with a kiss.

* * *

**It's short and sweet and most likely one of my favorites to write. :D I kinda got the idea from a Gilmore girls fic I was reading called Snapshots... It's a Rory/Jess fic. Buttt It gave me this amazing idea and I thank the writer for her adorable work which gave me this idea. :)**


End file.
